


Shatter

by lcstmercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Recovery, Trauma, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcstmercury/pseuds/lcstmercury
Summary: Bucky's there for Wanda when she needs someone most.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 9





	Shatter

It had only been a couple of days since the fight.

He'd felt her distress - perhaps it was because Bucky knew her so well, or because he could sense the disturbance from her quarters. He made his way up to her room silently, quickly, unsure what he was to find.

"Wanda?" He called as he stepped out of the elevator, glancing around nervously. Bucky could've sworn the walls were glowing a subtle red. That was never a good sign. "Hey, doll."

The door wasn't locked, so he knocked several times before making his way in. the furniture was scattered around the apartment, sofas upturned and books sprawled across the floor. He saw her favourite vase shattered in the corner, tulips withered and dead below the sharp edges of china. There was an uneasy tension in the room, and it felt as though the air was humming with electricity. A red aura surrounded the apartment, and Bucky felt fear jump into his throat. "Wanda, darling, where are you?"

His hyper-sensitive ears picked up a sound from the bathroom, and it wasn't what he was expecting. Without waiting for a response, he headed into it, noting the destroyed glass all over the floor and the mess of toiletries that joined it. Wanda was kneeling by the toilet, body entirely engulfed in red flames, and she made another noise - a choke, followed by a sickening splash that had Bucky cringing. Gently, he made his way to her and swept away as much glass as he could before kneeling next to her trembling body.

Her hair was in her face, tangled and dull, framing her pale and clammy skin. There were dark circles under her eyes, making the grey in her irises shine out ghostlike. Bucky wanted to hold her tightly to him, to reassure her that things were alright, but at that moment in time he feared that touching her could cause a reaction severe enough to demolish the building. So he sat beside her, waiting for her to say something once she'd finished choking up over the toilet bowl. It was a while before she sat back, gasping for air and violently shaking.

"You shouldn't be here." The Sokovian accent had replaced her newly developed one, making Bucky's hair stand on end. "It's not safe."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Bucky replied, dumbly. She only chuckled humourlessly at that.

"You think I'm okay?"

"Not a bit." He admitted, reaching out slowly for her and waiting for her response. When she didn't react, he gently placed it on her shoulder and felt her tense. He mirrored her reaction, but nothing happened.

"I'm not leaving you." Bucky said firmly, and she barely looked at him. "I promise you, dear, I'm staying right here with you. I'll help you clean up." She interrupted him with a harsh laugh.

"I can do it myself."

"You don’t have to. Wanda, please." Bucky took her hands into his, feeling the energy she was carrying in her fingertips and relaxing his body. She wouldn't hurt him.

"It's so hard." She suddenly choked out, her dull, lifeless eyes filling with tears. "It's so hard, Jamie."

"We'll find a way." He promised her, turning her away from the mess and pulling her into his chest. Her small body shook violently as sobs made her way out of her. "I know we will. Bruce can do it."

"It won't be the same."

"We'll make it work." He said firmly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. The energy in her hands dwindled, until her fingers were still and limp in his hands. Bucky let out a shaky breath, moving one of his hands to stroke her hair. "You can stay on Sam and I's floor tonight." He told her, carding his fingers through her hair. It was unwashed, tangled. "Stay in the guest room. En-suite, take a nice long bath, okay?"

"Okay." Wanda whispered, clutching him tighter to her. "If you stay with me."

"I'm staying right with you." He breathed back, carefully getting to his feet and pulling her back up. "We'll get this sorted. Everything will be alright." Bucky promised.

Finally, the tension left her body once she was wrapped up in bed, Bucky's comforting figure holding her close to him and shielding her from the world. Clean sheets and skin. Warmth and fragrance. It wasn't long before she drifted off, her dreams filled with blissful emptiness for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely a vent fic ok


End file.
